<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hypnotised Guilt by ChloboShoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162722">Hypnotised Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka'>ChloboShoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, F/M, What Ifs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jafar killed the sultan and hypnotized Jasmine into making the biggest mistakes of her life that stopped her from getting her happy ending?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hypnotised Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="storytextp">
<p></p><div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy"><p>Jafar knew what he wanted, and he knew exactly how to get it. He was a very patient man who didn't mind waiting for a decade to get what he wanted. He was the sultan's most trusted adviser for years, although Jafar wasn't really that keen on having a friendship with him, he had his eyes for his only daughter, Jasmine. Why did he have his eyes for Jasmine, simple reason, she was the sultan's daughter, if she got married to him, that would make him a sultan when her father passed away. He wasn't really keen on the suitors either, they were all either middle-aged, ugly or spoilt and only wanted money and power. Jafar had to give credit to his sidekick, a cheeky red parrot named Iago for the idea of him and Jasmine getting married.</p><p>Jafar thought that the Sultan's kind heart and gentle nature was letting him down. He was too lenient to Jasmine and gave her too much power. He couldn't help but love winding her up, the time where he told her that a boy was beheaded, when in fact that the boy, Aladdin was still tied up in a cell. According to the guards, they were just about to kiss; he knew that Jasmine always had a spicy side to her.</p><p>One thing he really hated about Jasmine was her failure to surrender. Things would have been much more convenient if the genie was powerful enough to make someone desperately fall in love with someone. The genie was almost a rip-off! He took a lot of effort and planning into getting that lamp, only to find that the genie can't kill, make people fall in love or wake up the dead, Jafar confessed he was disappointed. There was an advantage, Jafar was now the most powerful sorcerer in the world, that was his main dream and goal; power and more power. He felt this after all his years of searching for the cave of wonders, and all his years hungry for much more power; he finally achieved what he wished.</p>
<p></p><div class="google-auto-placed ap_container"><p>He finally snatched the lamp right out from Aladdin's hands and quickly made first wish to be a sultan. Jafar felt extremely happy and roared out in laughter. He felt comfortable in his new white clothes, and Iago seemed pleased as well. He demanded the former sultan and the princess to bow to him. They refused, and therefore their punishment was public humiliation. Since Jasmine's chosen suitor, Prince Ali, whose true identity was a homeless lad named Aladdin, confronted his betrayal, it was only fair for him to humiliate 'Prince Ali.' He quickly made his second wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He announced that Prince Ali was nothing more than a street rat. Jafar quickly made the most of his powers and banished Aladdin and his pet out of the way.</p></div><p>Now there was just one more thing left, and one more desire to fulfil, he was going to do whatever it took, to make Jasmine submit to him. Since the genie can't do it, Jafar had to try and do it himself. His main rival, Aladdin, was sent to the end of the world along with the magic carpet and his cheeky monkey, Abu. The serpent staff, which Aladdin broke after he announced that he was betraying the sultan the whole time. He had to give credit to Iago for stealing the lamp on his behalf. Jafar smirked as he watched Iago shove crackers down the poor helpless older man's throat. Ignoring Jasmine's plea to leave him alone as he indulged himself with a red apple in pride.</p><p>"STOP IT!" Jasmine begged whilst her arms were in chains. "Leave him alone!"</p><p>All Jafar could do was chuckle. Iago was brilliant when it came to comedy, and he was truly finding Iago pushing crackers in the former sultan's throat. Very cruel and very unfair; that's one reason why he loved it. He looked down at Jasmine as he admired her body frame and lovely red clothes. The clothes were gorgeous, and the red was most certainly Jasmine's colour.</p><p>"I might be able to sort this out," Jafar chuckled as his beady eyes looked at the young beautiful Princess. "If... You marry me!"</p><p>"NEVER!" Jasmine cried out in disgrace whilst she tried to slap Jafar and scurry away. She tripped as she threw herself, unintentionally on the floor as the chains ceased her chances of escaping.</p>
<p></p><div class="google-auto-placed ap_container"><p>"Well, I'm afraid you have to watch your father has to die!" Jafar announced as he aimed his staff at the former sultan. A bright yellow aura beam escaped from the eye's of his serpent staff; the beam slashed the former sultan directly in the heart like an arrow going through his heart. The former sultan closed his eyes and dropped all his moments. The helpless older man was now a shade of pale white, almost to the point he was almost blue. Jasmine was almost screaming as her heart was filled with anger and disgust. She glared at Jafar and had a desire to murder the evil sorcerer.</p></div><p>The red parrot roared with laughter as he jumped onto the corpse. Jafar smirked as he started laughing as well. "Why did you do that?" Jasmine asked in a voice of rage.</p><p>"I am exceedingly sorry, Jasmine," Jafar said with a sense of sarcastic compassion. "Your father's life could have been avoided, or his life lengthened ... if only you had accepted my marriage proposal. How extremely tragic, but I'm afraid that's life. Now let's make it simple, marry me, and I will assure you, no one else will be harmed."</p><p>"I would never marry you!" she assured the sorcerer in a furious and direct tone in her voice. "After all the things you've done? Never, I'd rather die than your wife be!"</p><p>"That can be arranged," Jafar announced in outrage. He felt like he was almost insulted as he aimed his staff at Jasmine.</p><p>"Go on, Jafar!" Iago cheered in a demonic voice. "Kill the princess!"</p><p>Jasmine closed her eyes and gasped as she felt the tears down her face. Jafar always loved the way Iago's foul mind was creative, loud and confident and the way it worked; he found it was exceptionally excellent. However, as soon as Jafar heard her cries, he got a second thought. "I have a better idea," Jafar said as he removed the staff from her sight. "You're beautiful to die, my dear," Jafar pointed out as he relaxed on his throne. "Your punishment shouldn't be to die, you should live with your guilt, for not being able to save your father. A forced marriage perhaps... Oh yes... Perfect."</p><p>"No..." Jasmine whispered to herself as she hoped that Jafar would come and save her. "At least I still have Aladdin!" Jasmine pointed out to Jafar as she gritted her teeth. "I will marry him because when this all gets sorted out, I will be Queen. When I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you!"</p><p>"Ha!" Jafar chuckled as he felt the princess was stupid. "You will never see Aladdin again, and you obviously think you can be greater than the most powerful being on earth? It's laughable."</p><p>"THINK AGAIN, JAFAR!"</p><p>A young boy on a magic carpet with a monkey on his shoulder tumbled down from the kingdom. It was Aladdin. Jafar smirked as picked up his staff again and flawlessly aimed it at the carpet. The magic carpet's threads were quickly separated as the carpet started to be too weak to hold Aladdin and Abu. The young hero fell off as he started to lose his balance, his pet monkey, Abu was holding onto the baggy trousers that Aladdin wore as they both cruelly landed on the hard cold ground.</p><p>He worked hard for this, over two decades working and plotting for this day. He was not going to let a young, foolish boy get in the way and destroy everything he worked so hard for. Jafar smirked again as he aimed his staff at Jasmine's eyes. "You will fall in love with me!" Jafar ordered as the feisty eyes hypnotized Jasmine. "This man is a stranger."</p><p>"Jasmine!" Aladdin stood up as he limped over as fast as he could to reach Jasmine in time.</p><p>Like father, like daughter, Jasmine was getting controlled by Jafar's staff. The Genie's face was filled with sadness as he wanted to help his friend, Aladdin so much, unfortunately, he couldn't because Jafar was his master and could not go against his master. If only the genie were set free when Aladdin had the chance to, the Genie gave him an opportunity as well. Unfortunately, Aladdin felt like he couldn't keep his promise. Aladdin wouldn't be surprised if Jasmine hated his guts right now.</p><p>Jafar walked away as he felt that Jasmine had been completely hypnotized and allowed Aladdin to touch Jasmine. He watched as Aladdin hug Jasmine. "Jasmine, are you OK?"</p><p>"Who are you?" Jasmine asked as she pushed the young boy away.</p><p>"Aladdin, remember? The street rat!"</p><p>"He was sentenced to death for kidnapping me," Jasmine said as it felt like it wasn't Jasmine at all Aladdin was talking to, it was a different person. He knew that Jafar had possessed Jasmine. He did it to the sultan, and he just did it to the girl he loved.</p><p>"You're controlling her Jafar!" Aladdin ordered as he started at Jafar angrily. The sorcerer laughed as he pulled Jasmine against her.</p><p>"Perhaps we would kill this street rat for intruding us!" Jafar announced, claiming the princess as his own property. "She loves me now!"</p><p>"I love Jafar!" Jasmine announced in a robotic voice that was obviously not from Jasmine.</p><p>"Jafar! Stop this now! You're going to get beheaded as soon as the Sultan gains power!" Aladdin threatened.</p><p>"Your sultan is dead." Jafar snapped as he pointed at the corpse. Aladdin gasped as his jaw dropped in sheer horror. He felt devastated that he was unable to save them in time. "You will be dead soon as well." He pointed his staff at Aladdin as chains slashed Aladdin's freedom as chains leashed everywhere chaining everyone in the kingdom apart from himself and his cheeky sidekick, Iago.</p><p>"No," Aladdin's knees dropped to the floor as he felt that he was about to lose everything he wanted. Aladdin wasn't going to lose Jasmine to on old hideous traitor. He suddenly felt a sense of determination. Aladdin was going to do everything he can to defeat Jafar and save Jasmine from the evil clutches of Jafar, even if it meant himself dying for Princess Jasmine.</p><p>Jafar relaxed onto his dark throne as he and Iago were in hysterics, he got everything he wanted. He was going to love it when Jasmine was out of her hypnotized state realizing that she had just allowed Aladdin to die and had ended up being married to him. He was a vile betrayer, and very proud of it as well. He was going to save the last wish, for something good.</p><p>Aladdin launched himself on Jafar, holding onto his neck. The new sultan could only laugh at his determination. "You think I'm going to give up?" spat out, Aladdin. "You're wrong. You bring Jasmine Ba-" Three sharp slashes from Jafar's dagger poured Aladdin's blood all over him.</p><p>"Filthy street rat," Jafar muttered when Aladdin collapsed onto Jafar's chest. He wiped the blood off his face and threw him off to the floor. "Are you now ready to give up?" he taunted, waving the dagger around like a prized possession.</p><p>"N-no..." Aladdin shook his head with all his efforts.</p><p>Jafar had won just like he knew he would. Even the fact that in his dying breath, Aladdin refused to give up didn't matter. His blood-stained clothes torn with his body. Jafar grinned passing the knife over to Jasmine. He gave tainted whispers in her ear; the more gruesome the deed was, the more he smirked to his idea. "Now my love, for your own sake kill him."</p><p>"W-what?" Aladdin gasped. "JASMINE NO! HE'S CONTROLLING YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He rolled over to Jasmine. Just as he grabbed her hand, Jafar kicked Aladdin away.</p><p>"You love me," Jafar whispered as his staff faced Jasmine's hypnotized body again. "This stranger..." after the pause, Jafar's voice fed manufactured sadness to Jasmine's ear. He patted Jasmine's back and said, "just came along and killed your father."</p><p>"W-WHAT?" Aladdin squelched. "He's lying," he croaked in his own blood. "I love you, Jasmine..."</p><p>Jasmine's soul had drifted off elsewhere, Aladdin was sure of it when he heard her say the words: "I love Jafar." She tilted on Jafar's chest, and he stroked her like a cat. "He is the one I wish to marry..." Bitter frost slipped out of her breath. "I can never love the man who killed my father."</p><p>"Now my dear here is the dagger. Do what you must do."Jafar was talking in such a calm, soothing voice, that was heroin to her ears. Jasmine tip-toed to Aladdin. Waving the dagger about, she stabbed him without hassle. Jafar's grin opened into fits of laughter.</p><p>"W-what?" Aladdin stammered. He couldn't carry on, but his nimble fingers still felt Jasmine's soft skin. One last scream and Aladdin slumped on the floor, lifeless.</p><p>Perfection, at last, Jafar thought. He smelt fresh power from the grasp of his hands. His sidekick flew to his shoulder.</p><p>"Congratulations, Jafar," roared Iago. "A very brilliant achievement."</p><p>"Yes, Iago," Jafar muttered. "After all these years, it's all mine." He turned to face Jasmine lying on top of Aladdin. Her face was buried in his chest, and her hands squeezed his cold ones. "Now my love," Jafar said.</p><p>"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!" snapped Jasmine. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? ALADDIN WAS MY LOVE, AND YOU KILLED HIM!"</p><p>"Actually," Iago interrupted with a sly grin on his face. "YOU killed Aladdin."</p><p>Jasmine's face dropped. "LIES!" she roared.</p><p>"I only wish that were true," Jafar lied. "But I saw you do it with my very own eyes."</p><p>"You," snarled Jasmine. "You made me!"</p><p>"Oh my dear princess," Jafar laughed. "That angry face defiantly suits you, my dear."</p><p>"Don't trick me."</p><p>"Why would I want to do that?"</p><p>"I will never marry you."</p><p>"I'm afraid you have no choice," Jafar giggled. "Since I am the new Sultan, and I ordered you to marry me. SO YOU WILL MARRY ME!"</p><p>"Aladdin," Jasmine cried out. "NO!" Jasmine was forced into marrying Jafar. As a queen she was bitter, as a woman, she mourned for Aladdin wondering what her life would be like if both her father and her lover were still alive. The wedding could have been the most beautiful thing in the world.</p><p>Her dream never came true because that was all it was – a dream.</p><p>'H<em>appily-ever-after'</em> never existed.</p><p>The princess was now his princess. The new order was his order. The new laws were his laws, and the world was his world. </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>